Generation 3
by Figsd
Summary: This is a story of Gene He is sent to Equestria and is forced to adapt It's a good thing that's what he's best at Gene is really Generation 3 the third part of a lineage called the prototypes Equestria is under attack Their foe has no death and can only feed off of fear Will it bring Equestria to its knees or will it be stopped Only Gene's choice between savior or executioner.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I'm Generation 3, rather that's what everybody calls me here in this place, and my name is more of a title so I decided that my name should be Gene. I'm rather lanky and not very tall (only standing at around 5'10") with semi long brown hair that's always shaggy, sporting a blank white top and bottoms. I only have one friend here, The Engine. He's a little computer chip that manages my brain for me sometimes of dire need. He's a good friend; I just wish that he could be more than a mute voice in my head though.

The place I live in isn't much nor is it very little. It seems decided by me and Engine that it was too small by several inches though. This place was designed to keep me in; I don't know why, though they fear me. I look like them and speak their language (all of them), but this seems like the place I was put in very soon after being found. I'll never escape. Not until I get stronger and cooperate with their tests. If I take part in the tests, I might be free. Free to roam. What though… I've never been outside. All I've ever known is this barely small room. Might I be free, I'd know something different from it. The doctors say they created me-that the only reason I'm here is because of them. But I'm not.

The Engine tells me that I'm created from a fellow called Greene. That his DNA created me; not any of these doctors. Also, some other people helped... But mostly it was just natural manifestation of the virus, combining to form themselves something to protect themselves, to survive. I evolved very rapidly, taking the most dominant form on the planet, Humans. I don't see myself as one, nor am I one, as mentioned earlier: I'm Gene, not human. The reason I'm called Generation 3 is because of my 'family tree'; Greene was the first, the after that there was Mercer, and Heller, now me. The third generation of the Prototypes.

Prototypes are a virus that adapt to situation that overcome all obstacles thrown at them. Becoming one thing after another _making finger into deadly sharp blades turning flesh to bone as a shield, making fist into wrecking ball! _This is only a small fraction of what we can do, but I can't do something the other prototypes can, consuming. Consuming is when a prototype takes another living being, and breaks their neck and spine to gain all their memories. When one consumes enough they evolve and gain a new form of their choice.

Me since I can't consume I can't gain memories from others. But I can see everything you've seen, as long as it's recent enough. When this happens I can see recent images reflected off your retinas. Moving on the way I evolve is from watching and learning. Basically lets me study one and then copy it onto my own body as my own form. This also allows me to create my own forms. I've yet to do so though from the doctors here.

Ah yes the doctors people that want to ruin me but not anymore soon I'll break out. Soon I'll be able to roam free and rid myself of them. From their needles and tests soon you shall all be dead and see me wallow in it you monsters… But are they really a monster or is it me?


	2. The Beginng of the End

The Beginning of the End

"We have to leave NOW Johnson." Not until I get my data Carver!" "We leave now or we risk the chance of running into one of the more dangerous subjects!"

Hearing all of this from my spot on the floor right at their feet was nice. Wearing a doctors coat and posing dead is a nice tactic. But I need to leave or the building is going to explode soon. The humans bickering over staying or leaving until the one guard left was somewhat boring seeing how attached to each other humans are. Well now that the guard left time to leave on my own terms.

As I get up I decide to flip all the switches to let all the little creatures free. This is gonna be good… Real good. I stand as all of the beasts rush past me hungry and in blood lust for their oppressors.

"Hrm, it seems that they know who created them, and who set them free. Does this mean they have intelligence?" I ponder.

Well I have intelligence and all I was a puddle on the ground at first... Not the time to debate as of now it's time to get out!

Running out of the facility I wonder just how bad that place actually was in comparison I is going now… Not as bad a place? Well at least I'll be free.

A sound rings out as I feel nothing from the neck down… I've been shot. In the neck by a real sniper not some chump that would've gone for the leg or head. Doesn't mean he's not a jerk though.

Well might as well get up. As I stand up 3 rounds ring out as I'm hit by all sides with bullets. Okay I say as my body does a 180 and I'm now facing up towards the sky seeing nothing but red. Alright then if you want to play then I'll play.

I go ahead and stand up just to be shot 3 times again. No backing down now! I jump about 10 feet in the air as the shots cry out and fly below my feet. I spot the muzzle flash from one of them on a building.

Not a problem; for myself. I race towards the building and jump onto the side of it and race up the side of it my feet smashing the glass and metal in its path. More shots ring out as the snipers try to save their partner, or friend. I jump up the last part of the building to see a very surprised soldier below me. I push my body down and squish him under my feet. Blood fly's from him, he died on impact.

I hear a cry of outrage, of protest of the past events. I see bullets flying at me all of them missing me. I should leave bullets can still kill me if they try hard enough, also pain. These are good reasons to leave.


End file.
